When Greece and Rome Collide
by New Nexus
Summary: Reyna did not like Leo Valdez. He was funny and unprofessional. However, after the arrival of The Argo II, she and Leo get to know each other. She softens up, and finds that there's more to life than war. R&R Rated T for Language. Check out my other stories if you like: /story/story edit property.php?storyid 9159569
1. Chapter 1

Reyna's PoV

Night Games

The Argo II landed with majestic grace. It was made out of spare metal and dark wood. But the dragon head on the front was made of what seemed to be pure gold. It showed no sign of being powered by anything. It flew steadily, signifying it must have a good captain. It landed in the open field a few fifty yards away. The bottom flew open. First a boy around sixteen with blonde hair and sky blue eyes walked out. He was hand in hand with a girl with choppy chestnut hair. Her eyes were a deep color of blu- gree- brow- they were a color. After that a tall, blonde girl ran out of the ship. She quickly charged our line. Plenty of the Romans behind me drew their swords. As I slowly drew my Imperial Gold dagger from my belt, the girl ran beside me and tackled Percy. He motioned for us to place our weapons away. Next came a boy with curly black hair and grease all over his face.

"Hi, uh were-"

"_Gracieus!_" Someone yelled. Octavian was pointing at them and everyone was scowling.

"Dang, the rumors about you Romans are true, your totally tight, loosen up a bit!" the boy with the curly black hair exclaimed. All the Romans were gaping.

"What the styx did he just say?"

"Who the underworld does this guy think he is?"

Many people were beginning to yell at them.

"Guys, calm down, I'm sure- what's your name again?"

"Leo"

"-Leo was just kidding, right?" Percy yelled out. This was an amusing sight. But I had to do something. These were my people, and they were being insulted by some useless Greeks! But what could I do? These people were supposed to be the answer to our problem. So, I did the next best thing-

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter, I do hope you'll join us for our night game" I placed on the best smile I had, which is nothing. Smiling is for the weak, like the Greek. (Lol, Rhymes)

"Uh night games, what are those?"

"You don't remember, Jason?" He shook his head.

"Well I for one love games, and especially at night!" The curly haired kid proclaimed. I scoffed.

"These games will ruin you" I told him. He simply smiled at my remark.

This was going to be fun. I usually never competed in the night games, but tonight was special. Percy had taken a handful of Romans who were willing to join him with the Greeks and made their team. We however outnumbered them two to one. Not to mention this was one thing the Romans for fun. War was like a game to us. We took it seriously, but games intended something was easy, and war was easy. Not to mention, the Greeks, Ha! Weak. Senile and weak!

The game was capture the flag. We had hid our flag deep in the small patch of forest. And when I mean small, I mean fifteen acres! I was the only person on flag patrol. My idea, really. I was one of the strongest Romans at camp. As long as Jason didn't come along, our win was assured. However what came next was unexpected. The kid with curly black hair came strolling into the open patch we placed our flag in. Leo I believe his name is. As soon as eyes our met, the smile on his face vanished.

"Shit" He slowly reached for his tool belt.

"Hands up!" I yelled, sounding somewhat like a cop. The tip of my blade was a few inches from his neck. I had obtained an Imperial Gold claymore for the occasion. His hands quickly flew up in the air.

"Uh, Reyna right? Nice to meet you, names Leo" he held out his hand. I slightly swung my blade and cut his palm. He yelped in pain. He then materialized a small hanker chief from his belt. It stopped the bleeding slightly, but little red droplets still fell from it. He turned around and started walking away.

"Stop" I commanded. He merely chuckled. "I'll attack" I threatened. I started running towards him, sword at the ready. But before I had the chance, water was splashed in my face. My sword was ripped from my hands, and I felt the cold blade on my throat. He had had a small cup full of water. I pulled the wet hair out of my face and saw him holding the claymore with two hands pressed on my throat. There was a smirk plastered on his face. It made him look even more like an elf. We turned in a circle as he made his way over to the flag. But before he did, he pulled a rope from another pocket in his belt. He tied one of my hands to the base of a tree. I tried in vain to untie the knot, but it was way too hard. The kid had triple knotted it. He pulled the flag from the dirt.

"Wow" he said. "Didn't think It'd be this easy" he smirked even more. "Well I suppose you want this back" he placed the blade in my free hand. I quickly got to work on cutting the knot. I must say though, I was completely shocked. Were the Greek as dumb as I heard? Or was it just this one kid.

By the time I cut myself free, the freaken elf was nowhere in sight. So I decided to cut the news to my team. Perhaps they had already caught him trying to bring the flag back. Unlikely, I was supposed to be their main defense system. However, luck was on my side. I heard some rustling up in the trees, and some leaves were starting to fall from one in particular. I looked up. And who other than Leo was sitting in the tree with the flag.

"Uh, hi. Thought maybe you'd pass me and leave. Get it?" he held up a leaf. "Leave-"

"Get down" I glared up at him.

"Now I'm not quite sure I want to" he grinned. But, without further notice, he did jump down. And sprinted away with a pile of dust trailing behind. Please, I'm the fastest runner in this camp. But as our chase progressed, I had second thoughts on that. I was a meter behind him and that was as close as I could get. He turned left, me trying to copy. He was fast and agile, and I was slowly losing him. But soon after, I figured out his stamina was limited. I was gaining on him just as fast I was losing him. But, life's a bitch! I tripped over a large root sticking out of the ground. The fall blurred my vision. But with that, I felt myself being picked up. The Leo kid was helping me to my feet. But as soon as I was steady enough to stand, he dashed off with a 'Your welcome'. He wasn't getting away that easily. He was straight in front of me, so I pulled out my dagger, and threw. Now, my aim is pin-point, so calm the hell down. It just grazed his leg, allowing him to fall with a 'THUD'.

"Ow, son of a bi-"

"Shut up!" I kicked his leg. Just as my victory over him was assured, it went wrong.

You see, to add some fun to the game, we add a third team. This team however has no intention to capture either flag. They simply make it harder for the other two teams. Although the third team is usually half of one team, meaning they have to be sneaky and cunning. One had tied my arms around the base of the tree, and another had done to same to Leo. And just my luck, one of them was one of the Greeks!

"Come on Piper, I thought we were buds!" Leo pleaded.

"Your dead for this you stupid Greek!" I found _Gracieus_ was a strong word, so I tended not to use it. Octavian however made it his primary word. The girl simply shrugged and ran off laughing with one of the Romans. A crude sight if you ask me. Tonight was the night I was going to show those Greek bastards who they were dealing with! And now I'm tied up beside one! And was tied up by one! The whole order of life is crumbling away. The flag was lying be us and out of both out reaches.

Only a few minutes later, Leo had broken his bonds and was now standing, checking his leg.

"How in the underworld did you do that?' I asked, struggling against my own bonds. He held up a pocket knife along with another cute smirk on his face. Wait, cute? What the fuck Reyna? Alright, alright, forget I ever thought that.

He picked up the flag, and began trekking his way back. "Well aren't you going to untie me?" I shouted after him. A few moments later he walked backwards in front of me. His eyebrow was lifted up in a quizzical way.

"Untie you?" he asked. "The girl, who not only hates me, but cut my leg".

"I'll give you gold, Greeks like gold right?" I begged. I usually never begged, but if I was caught tied up and had lost the flag, I'd be humiliated!

He thought it over for a second.

"Well-l-l-l, no" he simply replied.

"B-but there must be something you want" I pleaded. His smirk grew larger. Oh shit.

"Well, I was hoping to go sight-seeing in San Fran, but apparently, I can't leave without permission from the Praetor, and someone to accompany me" he said. "And it just so happened that I figured out, you're the Praetor, and you could accompany me". I gaped in horror.

"F-fine, I'll do it. Now untie me!"

"Swear on the river of Styx".

"The river of Styx? Are you kidding me? Do you know what happens if I don't accomplish the terms?"

"Yeah". The little bitch!

"Fine, I swear on the river of S-styx". He smirked, and then proceeded to untie me. Once I was free, I tackled him and placed my dagger at his throat. "Drop the flag, now!" He rolled over so that he was on top of me.

"No" he replied, still smirking. I tried struggling, but all in all, he was stronger than me. He took a piece of rope off the ground and tied my hands. "Well Reyna, it was nice talking to ya, but I got to run!" But even before he could stand up properly, he was thrown against a tree. The same girl tied him up against the tree once again. However this time, she took his tool belt.

"I forgot about this" she said, holding up the belt. She then ran off. I attempted to stand with my tied hands. I was finally able to get up.

"Um, little help". I looked over to him. I scowled then proceeded to walk away. "Hey wait up" the kid came running up beside me. He was holding the flag in his hand. I didn't even bother asking how he got untied again without that special tool belt of his.

We walked in silence until we finally made it out of the forest. The field was scattered with battle after battle. Percy and Jason were fighting ten Romans back to back. They each had a shining gold sword. Annabeth was fighting another three with twin blades. Frank pushed through the crowd as a large grizzly. Leo started trying to sneak around the mesh of chaos.

"Oh no you don't" I ran after him and pushed both of us over. The noise attracted about two thirds of the large battle. Romans everywhere began looking over at us. However what really attracted their eyes was the large red flag attached to a golden pole. They began to charge after Leo, but Jason and Percy interjected. I had a Romans cut my hands free then give me his sword. I yelled for the Romans to go after Leo. I quickly ran up and intercepted Jason and Percy. The fight wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. Assuming they've been fighting this entire time, I had numerous amounts more energy than they did. But they still did outnumber me two to one. Although I couldn't win, I could buy my people some time to catch and return the flag.

"KAKAW!" Leo soared through the air along with the flag. Frank had transformed into a giant eagle and was now carrying Leo back to their own flag. This game was over. The Greeks had beaten us. The Greeks had beaten Rome!


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's PoV

San Francisco

The door leading out of camp was a two meter large archway, you having to walk through ten yards. The Argo II had been landed a few hundred meters from it. I and Jason were the ones who volunteered to sleep on the ship. Although last night I didn't sleep that much. I was too excited for San Francisco, or too buzzed because of all the RedBull.

Reyna statred walking pass me.

"Let's go you piece of sh-"she started mumbling to point where I couldn't understand her. But I assume she was complimenting my amazing good looks.

"Movie? Donut Shop? Hospital?"

"Hospital?"

"Yeah, well, I've been meaning to get this checked out" I set my hand ablaze. She gasped.

"Don't worry… it will only slowly kill me" I chuckled. She punched me in the arm.

"Idiot" she said.

"Alright movie it is" I proclaimed.

"I thought you wanted to go sightseeing?"

"Uh, hello? Movie, sightseeing, they match!" So we walked over to the nearest theatre I could find. Reyna was looking around cautiously.

We decided to go see 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II' the theatre was packed. It should be. Who doesn't love Harry Potter?

"This movie looks stupid" Reyna exclaimed. My face dropped.

"How does one not like Harry Potter?"

"Shut up, it's starting"

"Do you love it now?" I asked.

"No, it's still stupid" she replied. The movie had ended, and we were now walking to… to…

"So, where to next?" I asked.

"How 'bout some sparring?" she said. She drew two small swords from behind herself. How did I miss those?

"You can't be serious" I said.

"I'm a Roman Valdez, I'm always serious". So she threw me a sword, and as soon as I caught it, she knocked it out of my hands. I picked it up again, and she knocked it out again. But this time, as I picked it up, I got a few breath mints from my belt. When I stood up, I quickly threw them at her and attacked. She kicked me in gut, bashed the butt of her sword on my shoulder… then knocked the sword out of my hand. I simply fell to the ground without trying again. I groaned do to the pain to my stomach, and shoulder, and hands!

"Now can we go to the hospital?" I pleaded. She just scoffed.

"I'll be back in a minute" I said as I got up and walked over to a small shop. I bought a Coke then walked back outside. I cracked it open then pulled out a breath mint from my belt. (I think you know where I'm going with this)

"Hey, Reyna?" I offered it to her. She stared at it intently, then me, then it. Just as she was about to take it, I slipped the mint in. She examined it some more, then as she went to take a sip, white foam started over flowing from the can. She gasped, dropped it, and then crushed it with her foot.

"Well this' is been fun but, I think we should get back to the camp and, yeah" I started running in the opposite direction. She followed easily behind.

Once we made it back to camp, I headed straight for the Argo II. I ran up the landing and up into the cockpit.

"Valdez! You better get you ass down here now!" I heard Reyna scream from below… inside the ship. I pulled up every camera on the ship. She checked in the boiler room, then Jason's room, then my room, then- Oh crap. She picked up the wrench on the floor. She knows it's my room! What did she just take? She took one of my Drachmas! Then she looked at a large crimson flower, picking it up and examining it. Damn, that was my thank you flower to her. Oh shit, she's looking at the card! Ok Leo, calm down. Maybe you can still get out of the ship and hide. I slowly climbed down the ladder. I walked slowly, twisting and turning, making my way out.

"What's this?" a voice asked behind. I turned around. It was Reyna, obviously, holding the large flower.

"Uh, just a 'Thank You' present" I grinned. She had a 'Are you serious?' look on her face. "I, uh, better get going" I ran off.

Oh great, another night game. Tonight was, well I can't quite remember the name. But the whole point is again to capture something. But this time, rather than a flag, it was a person. And guess who was picked for our team? That's right, none other than me! Jason said that I was fastest and less easy to catch. Plus, I couldn't handle a sword to save my life, literally. A large cannon signified the start of the game. I was draped in a light blue toga to show I was the one to be captured. There person would be in red. There really was no battle plan for me, just, run. So, I snuck off to the forest. It would be easier to lose pursuers in a twist of trees. I walked along a path eating breath mints. That's when I started hearing 'THUD' then 'THUD' over and over again. It was Reyna, throwing her dagger at a tree. It looked like she threw a dagger at that one tree on a daily basis.

"What'd the tree ever do to you?" I joked. She yanked the dagger out of the tree then chucked it at the tree I was poking my head out from behind. Two inches, it struck two inches from my face. Damn this girl got skill.

"Shouldn't you be hiding?"

"Hey, when you're as awesome as me, you don't need to hide" I flexed my muscles. She shook her head then continued what she was doing. I pulled out the flask Dakota had given me. He said I might get thirsty out there so I might need it. "Drink?" I offered some to Reyna. She took it hesitantly, focusing mainly on me. She took a swig than handed it back…

"Your ears are so pointy" Reyna said sluggishly. Apparently, something Dakota neglected to mention, was that the drink inside was Kool-Aid with extra-EXTRA powder. So now Reyna was, in Roman terms, drunk. "Did I ever tell you how cute you are?"

"Five times actually" I replied while trying to withhold my laughter.

Reyna's dagger was now off in the distance as her aim started to falter. She was clinging to my arm as we sat against the base of a tree. I won't lie, I was enjoying this.

"Hey there he is!" someone shouted. Oh crap. The Romans had finally found me.

"Time to go Reyna" I tried lifting her up, but she simply pulled me back down. The Romans tried dragging me away, but Reyna intervened.

"Hey! He's mine, go find your own!" she yelled at them. I must say, they looked more shocked than a dad did when he found out his son was gay. They apologized then left shaking their heads in confusion.

"Hey Reyna, I know, why don't we go for a walk?" she nodded. Although in her state, I did most of the walking.

Reyna was now fast asleep, snuggled up against my chest. I carried her bridal style through the forest, looking for the entrance. I stopped when I saw a hint of gold on the ground. It was Reyna's dagger. I picked it up, placed it in my pocket, and then continued.

When I reached the battle field, no one was there. Apparently we won, and no one cared to come looking for the amazing Leo. So, I continued carrying Reyna of to her barracks.

When I tried laying her in bed, she refused to let go of my neck. I tried prying them off, but even when drunk and asleep, this girl had some grip.

"Now Reyna I'm going to ask you to let go, and by the laws of physics, you're going to let go, ok?" but even then she refused.

"No, fluffy bunny no leave" she tightened her grip. Fluffy Bunny? Then, I'm hoping in her drunken state, she yanked me down so I was lying beside her on the bed. She cuddled closer to me, then fell fast asleep. I didn't know what to do. Do I call for help? Do I try to get out of this awkward position? Do I wake her up? Do I comfort her? The latter was really tempting.

I looked over Reyna's shoulder because a hint of crimson caught my eyes. And indeed, as my thoughts portrayed, there was resting the scarlet rose, in a clear vase. And then there IT was. My golden Drachma. I tried reaching over to her bed side table. But the closer I got, the more Reyna started to stir.

I'll get it in the morning.

If I'm still alive. Gods only know what Reyna will do to me when she sees us like this. But I'm sure I can explain this to her. But I'll need some proof that she engaged this. So, I slid a camera from my pocket, and snapped a photo of her holding my neck. Not only is this proof, but its also black mail material.

Now knowing I contain conclusive proof Reyna was drunk and I was not a pervert, I could rest easily. So I decided to choose the latter.

Without hesitation, I slid my arms around her waist. I swear I saw a small grin spread on her face. Copying the action, I fell asleep hoping to enjoy this till morning.

Don't worry, once I really get into this story, the chapters'll be much longer. This was only three pages. I intend to do weekly five to six page chapters. Plus hopefully other work, too.

I would also like to give a shout out to 'FireOfRiptide' and 'Juli Beawr' for being the first people to support me. Also, I wanna thank Chocoholic-Cat for giving me the drunken Reyna idea from her/his story 'Truth or Dare' that story was the reason I spent little time working on this.

Also, this came out way later then I meant it to, mostly because my computer decided to mess with me. But, on an upside, today is the second last day of school! It kind of sucked cuz I got rejected by a girl I asked to dance with at the last dance but hey, she missed out! Anyway, I'll have plenty more chapters and stories out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's PoV

Say a girl screamed, then you put microphone in front of that, then multiply it by ten. That's a whisper compared to what woke me up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I woke with a start. I jumped up and immediately pulled out my hammer. I Looked around and noticed a very furious (and hot) Reyna.

"If you don't answer me in ten seconds, I'LL KILL YOU!" she placed her dagger straight up against my throat and I thought I felt a little blood trickle down my neck. I quickly tossed her the camera. When she caught it, she checked the latest photo. The dagger clambered to the floor as she stared in horror.

"B-b-b-but I-I-It can't-"she began stuttering.

"You were a little drunk" I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"A little?" her eyes widened. She pointed towards the picture of her sleeping with her arms wrapped around my neck "this isn't a little drunk!" she screamed. I quickly swiped the camera while she held it between us.

"Can't wait to see what the camp thinks about this" I smirked. Her pupils practically popped.

"You wouldn't". Obviously I wouldn't. But who says she has to know that. I have the entire camp in my hands, metaphorically. "Think of what Octavian could do with this" my smirk grew wider. She dropped to her knees.

"No. Please, for the good of this camp don't let Octavian see that picture" she pleaded. Hmm, what could I do with this photo?

"DING DING DING" the breakfast bell rang. Oh well, I'd have to think about it later.

"Where were you last night, Leo?" Jason asked. I noticed Reyna glaring at me from her table.

"I was, uh, working on the Argo II some more" I lied.

"For eight hours?" Hazel asked. I tapped my finger on the table nervously. I nodded frantically. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy… ier. I told them not to worry then quickly ran outside.

Not five seconds later Reyna was by my side.

"What did you tell them?" she questioned.

"Oh nothing… much" I chuckled.

"You forget Valdez, we have another night game tonight, and if word about that picture gets out, I might just slip and stab you" she grinned. It wasn't one of those genuine _Happy to Meet You_ grins. It was a _Go to Styx _kind of grin.

Just like her prediction, another night game. Ok, so it wasn't a prediction, it was a fact. Tonight we had to defend this beautiful castle from the Romans. I stood look out, armed with breath mints. It wasn't too hard, I simply watched the battle unfurl below me. It however got harder, when I noticed a group of about five sneaking up behind the castle. I tried to yell, but my mouth tasted dry from all the breath mints. So I picked up the nearest blade and ran like hell. It turned out to be Reyna leading a squad of Romans.

"Out of our way Valdez" she demanded. I stood my ground. Just as she stepped forward to attack, I summoned a ring of fire around the group.

"There that should hold yo-"WHAM! Reyna smashed the butt of her sword right against my head. Apparently, Romans have a tendency to not give a damn about fire! As the rest of them walked by, each one kicked me in the stomach. I, however, wasn't going to give up that easily. I grabbed the ankle of a girl at the back of the group. I then lit her shoe on Fiya! She laughed at first, attempting to put it out, but soon started to panic as she realized she couldn't. Of course the fire wasn't going to hurt her, but hey, she didn't know that. I proceeded to complete the same action to the rest of them.

"Idiots!" Reyna yelled. ''The fires not real, continue mission!" Damn.

"Percy!" I yelled. At that moment, the six stopped. They waited to see what would happen. But after no one came, they ventured on. Immediately they were stopped by none other than Percy himself. Leo was lookout, he was central defense. I created a wall of fire between Reyna and her friends. And this time, the fire gave off radiant heat. I couldn't see the fight through the thick flames, but I assumed Percy was winning. The other five turned to me with scowls on their face.

"Your dead kid" they advanced toward me. A conch horn blew off in the distance, signaling the end of the game.

"Dammit!" they each scowled. They all walked the other way, kicking me as they went. After I finished groaning and writhing in pain, I released the flames. Reyna and Percy were still however fighting, not noticing the loss of Reyna's goons.

"Hey!" I shouted at them. They both held their swords above their heads and said 'Oh'.

Reyna and Percy had both carried me to the ship because I had major cramps from the kicks to the gut! I had fallen asleep no problem.

Four more days until we leave to kick some Gaia ass! That is the time I have to make Reyna fall for the amazing Leo. I had made a bet with Jason this morning, Fifty Drachma! Since I didn't really have that much, I had to win. Four days, ninety-six hours, begin now!

What to do with this picture? I had four days, and this picture is probably the key to winning. If I had space in my brain that wasn't filled with stuff to do with Machines then maybe I could figure this out. Oh well, I have more things to think about. Mostly the night games. This stuff was getting seriously painful, and tonight probably won't be any better. I had to learn to use something other than fake fire. Perhaps I could use a dagger like Reyna. It was small and simple, easy for beginners.

Damn this was hard. I had obtained a dagger from Frank at the barracks, and was now attempting to throw it at the same tree as Reyna. Assuming, she hit the tree dead on… 1,267 times. Surprisingly enough, there was barely a mark in it. Ok, yes, there was a large crater, but for that number, a craters weak!

"Uhhh…" I heard behind me. I turned to find Reyna staring at me with a quizzical look on her face.

"Um, hi" I waved at her. She looked over at the dagger lying beside the tree. "Practice, yeah know, for the night games" I picked up the dagger and held it up.

"Well better keep practicing, because tonight's game is going to be the most violent you've ever seen" she smirked. _Somehow _her hair lit aflame. She screamed and rolled around on the ground for a few minutes before remembering I was here. "Take it off! TAKE IT OFF!" she yelled. I chuckled before releasing the flame. She glared at me, while I simply grinned. The last thing she said before walking away was;

"_Te stultus idiota!" _

"I understood the last word!'' I yelled. Idiota did sound strangely like Idiot.

"So Leo, what were you doing this morning?" Jason asked me.

"Practicing… stuff" I replied smoothly. He looked at me curiously. What else was I going to tell him? He'd probably laugh if I told him I failed at training… with a knife! I know I'm supposed to make people laugh, but not at me!

Oh joy, the night games! And once again, Reyna's prediction (fact) came true! The game, Juggernaut! The point of the game, eliminate the Juggernaut! There are three teams, two against each other. The other team, the Juggernauts, are to be hunted down! The team with the most captures wins! Of course, since I'm pretty much useless in real war, I was placed with the Juggernauts. Along with Jason and a few other Romans. We were scattered in pairs, as of the plan from Jason. I was walking along river with a girl named Merona, daughter of Minerva. She was going on about something called 'Harry Potter' but I completely zoned out. It was about wizards etc… didn't sound interesting for a daughter of Athena.

"And that brings us to book Five" she said. ''Where Harry creates Dumbledore's Army to practice Defense Against the Dark Arts in secret with…"

''Dumbledore's the snake guy right?" I asked, completely bored and confused.

"Have you not been listening to what I was saying?" she cried.

"No'' I replied plainly. I thought that would have make her shut up, but no!

"Oh, you remember me telling you about Lupin, right?" No. "He's my favorite character, but he dies" it literally looked like she wanted to cry. I didn't know how to react, so I just wrapped my arms around her shoulder and said;

"Hey, I'm sure Dumbledore will bring him back to life" I told her.

"He dies too!" she wailed. God dammit, is there anyone who doesn't die in these books? At that moment, a girl burst through the trees and scanned the area. It was Reyna. When her eyes fixed on us, it must have been the angle, but it looked like I saw a glint of jealousy in her eyes.

"Hands up!" she drew an arrow on her bow. I quickly raised my arms up along with the girl. I started lowering my hands into my pockets. "I will shoot you!" she threatened. However, I knew she wouldn't after she saw what I pulled out. I dangled the camera in front of me. I slid back into my pocket and began walking away. Merona looked from Reyna to me, back to Reyna, and then followed me while still watching Reyna. Reyna herself was gaping in horror at the memory.

"What was that about?' the girl asked me. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell one person. But she is Roman, meaning she's loyal to her Praetor, meaning she might tell Reyna. Meaning, she will kill me! But what are the odds of that happening? I slipped the camera from my pocket and flip to the correct picture.

"Oh my gods that's so cute!" she squealed.

"But you have to promise to not tell anyone" I told her. She promised.

By the end of the game (which was won by the Romans) Merona and I had become good friends. Not the best, as Romans and Greek apparently weren't supposed to be friends. We talked until we realized we were at the ship, which she hugged me good night, and ran off.

"What's that about" I jumped out of my pants. (Figure of speech) Reyna was leaning against the ship, and had apparently heard everything.

"Just making new friends" I grinned, seeing the growing jealousy in her eyes. She scoffed and began to stalk off. "What, no hug good night?' I joked. Surprisingly enough, she turned on her heel, returned, and gave me a light hug.

"Thank you for the flower" she said as she turned and continued walking away.

Maybe there was more to Reyna that people can see. Either way, one day down, and I'd say I've made tremendous progress. Jason shouldn't have put his money where his mouth is, he's going to regret it.

**SCHOOLS OUT, FOR, EVER! SCHOOLS OUT, FOR, SUMMER!**

**IT'S SUMMER HERE IN ONTARIO! MEANING PLENTY MORE TIME TO WRITE! ALTHOUGH I SPENT THREE STRAIGHT HOURS WORKING ON THIS SO TOMORROWS MY BREAK TIME! **

**BECAUSE I LIKE INTERACTION WITH FANS, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS ABOUT ANYTHING! ALSO, SINCE I'M SORT OF STUCK HERE, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE SUGGESTIONS OF WHAT TO DO WITH THE CUDDLY REYNA PICTURE :D **

**~Alex**


	4. News

**Hey guys. Now, I know I don't have many fans (maybe like five or six) but to the people eagerly waiting the next chapter for this, do not worry. I'm going to camp in a week or so **_**for**_** a week so no writing for that time. But since that's happening, I am going to go hardcore writing mode! I've already started a new Harry Potter story like a few days back. And I'm probably going to get a couple of chapters done here before I leave. Also guys (and girls) check out ****MeRoNa119**, **his or her stories are beast! So anyway, that's all, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 3 And a Half

Reyna's PoV

Oh great. Just this morning, that little Greek Latino kid asked me if I wanted to go see a movie again. Hell no! But of course, he pulls out that god damn picture! So here I am, watching Friday The 13th in a dark theatre, with the little freak beside me. As I watched the movie with utter boredom, he smirked and laughed every single time someone got gutted open!

"Scared yet?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Barely" he just kept on smirking. When was this torture going to end? I'd rather be one of the victims in the movie than here! At least then I could show those stupid people how to survive a horror movie!

The victim ran up the stairwell away from the masked killer.

'_You stupid b****' _I thought. Of course, he cornered her in a room, gut her open, then went after his next victim. Typical.

Here in New Rome we have numerous amounts of entertainment. Carnivals, Movie's, Extreme Paintball-

"Paintball?" Leo eyed the sign with dazed eyes.

"Extreme Paintball" I corrected him.

But as usual, he didn't care. So here we were, gearing up for some Extreme Paintball. As we entered the battle field; a junk yard with some spots of forest and a beach, like the one at Juno. Once the bell rang, Leo burst off towards a sniping tower.

"Damn it Leo, wait! We have to stick with our team!" I yelled after him. He didn't care, once he had gotten to the top of the three meter high tower, he began firing. But the gun he was using looked… different. It didn't even look like the ones here at Extreme Paintball.

"Where did you get that gun?" I asked him once I reached the tower.

"A gift from my dad" he smirked while continuing to fire. You could barely see the paintballs until they splattered on an enemy. So, without further hesitation, I joined in.

"Cover me, I'm going in" he told me.

"The round just barely started, you'll never make it past the half-line!" apparently he didn't hear me, because there he was, running for dear life towards a small patch of trees. I noticed one of the enemies aiming him down, immediately I shot one straight for his-

"Dear gods!" he cried out in pain. I grinned before turning back to Leo, but he was gone. Sneaky little fella ain't he? Anyway, I hopped down from the tower and headed in the same direction he went. There weren't many left seeing as how I and Leo hit our fair share. I kept running until I was pulled behind a school bus.

"Might want to watch where your going" the person (Leo) pointed up towards another tower, housing three guards.

"Alright Vulcan boy, what's the plan?" I questioned.

"Well, the son of Hephaestus has a very good plan actually" that smirk was still plastered to his face. "You have fair aim, right?" he turned to me.

"Are you kidding me?" I chuckled softly.

"Good, then you'll have no problem taking them down" he gestured towards the tower. "Wish me luck" with that he kissed me on the cheek, and then ran towards the tower screaming 'For Narnia!' I guess I was supposed to be shooting while he distracted, but I was to… Shocked? Joyed? Confused? Let's say all three. I sat there holding me cheek, smiling to myself, while the only background noise was 'Azland will destroy you all!'

"That was fun, no?" Leo and I were walking back to our barracks after the game of paintball. "Expect maybe the part where I got this, and this, and this" he continued to point at the many bruises on his body.

We reached our barracks five minutes later.

"Well before I go, I believe I owe you this" he handed me the picture.

"Thank you" I replied before turning to go inside my barracks.

"What, no kiss goodnight?" he asked.

"It worked last time Valdez, but not this time" I glared at me.

He held up my hands in defense, "fair enough". But before he could leave, I pulled him back, kissed him on the cheek, then walked back inside my barracks.

**NOW I KNOW THIS IS REALLY SHORT, BUT I AM WORKING ON OTHER STUFF, SO THIS IS JUST TO HOLD YOU GUYS UP!**


	6. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS (AND GIRLS) SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN SO LONG. I'VE BEEN HANGING WITH MY FRIEND BECAUSE I'M HIS EXCUSE FOR NOT TALKING TO HIS PSYCHO BI-POLAR EX-GIRLFRIEND. SO THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE EXTRA LONG FOR THE TIME LOST. ALSO, IF YOU HAVE THE TIME, PLEASE REVIEW MY HARRY POTTER STORY.**

**Leo's PoV**

Come on Valdez, think! You have three days to get Reyna to like you.

A lake? No, too mainstream.

A beach? I haven't seen one for miles!

"What are you up to Leo?" Piper came and sat beside me on the couch in the Argo II. It must have seemed weird as I was just sitting on a couch staring blankly into nothingness. I had been here for hours simply thinking about the romantic things to do with Reyna. Of course, even the amazing Leo, has idea problems. It's like I have writers block, but without the writing.

"Uh, nothing" I replied with a small smile. She raised an eyebrow.

"Leo, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, I know when things are up. Now, again, what are you up to?" she had a stern look on her face. With a little hesitation, I turned to face her.

"Well, you know Reyna, right?" her eyes widened.

"No way" a smile grew on her face. "I want to hear everything, everything!" I breathed in, and then out.

"Ok," so I told her everything from when the Argo II landed, to yesterday. Each word only lengthened her grin.

"Alright, I have the perfect plan…"

A great plan I must admit. Piper reminded me of the feast on the last day. She also brought to my attention the Feast Dance, the perfect place to get Reyna. Then I brought something to _her _attention. I'm me. She told me not to worry, and that her mother would help a little. And then this happened.

"So sweetie, I hear you're having girl troubles" with a pop, an illuminating voice appeared beside me. As the bright light died down, an elegant figure stood before me. She had long, dark hair, and a white gown with gold trimmings. "My daughter caught me at a bad time, as you can see" she gestured to her gown. I really don't want to know what she meant by 'bad time'.

"Um, you might be?" I asked.

"Oh, forgive me, I am Aphrodite" her smile was like a small group of dim stars. "My daughter, Piper, has asked if I might be able to help her poor friend with some girl troubles".

"Um, no thanks, I'm good" I began walking away. The bright aurora that was once behind me started turning dark. I felt the warmth now turning into freezing cold.

"Now sweetie, I don't just go around willie-nillie giving love advice to any kid I see" the voice, once warm and bright, was now cold and deep, like ice daggers in my skin. I turned to find Aphrodite, face looking like it was carved from stone, and her gown now a midnight black. At that moment though, the entire transformation reversed. She became the glowing beautiful lady again. "Sorry, I promised myself I'd never get angry again" she smiled.

"Uh, I guess I could use some help" I chuckled slightly.

"That's better" her cheery smile now looked like an evil grin. She studied me for a moment before speaking once again. "So, a son of my husband" she glared up at the sky for a moment or two. "Well, it would seem we have some work to do"…

"Hey Reyna" I waved to the black haired girl.

"Oh, hey Leo" she grinned when she saw me.

"What, no more Valdez?" I asked.

"I think were acquainted enough for first names" she replied. I smirked at my progression already.

"So Reyn-"

"Yo, kid!" I heard from behind me. Coach Gleeson walked up on his stubby goat legs. He had been on the ship mostly, not liking the Roman attire. "The ship needs repair, now!" he shouted in my face.

Turns out the ship didn't need massive prepares, coach had just spilled his cokes on the controls. It took at least half an hour to take apart the control board, clean it, then put it back together.

"Say, thanks kid, thought I'd broke the thing" he cracked open another coke and walked away. Typical Satyrs, no gratitude. Anyway, now I'll have to go find Reyna again. I began to walk out of the ship, before I stopped in the doorway of the living room. On the coach were Percy and Annabeth making out.

"I sit on that you know!" I called at them. They both broke apart and looked up at me.

"We could always use your bed" Annabeth complied.

"Ok, ok the couch is all yours" I quickly ran from the ship.

I scanned the area of New Rome looking for Reyna. She was absolutely nowhere in sight at all. I checked the Principia, but it was only Octavian, who I tried at best to avoid. I finally found her in the Pegasus stables. She was stroking the brush of a white Pegasus's mane. I snuck up right behind her and lightly said;

"Boo," before I could react she had her Imperial dagger at my throat.

"You need to be quicker" she smirked. I rose my to grab the hilt, but quick as lightning, she had _two _daggers at my throat!

"You know, most people just have friendly introductions" I joked. She chuckled.

"This is Rome, to most people, this is friendly" she explained. She placed the daggers back in their holsters, and then resumed stroking the Pegasi.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" I asked casually. She turned to me.

"Nothing I can't afford to miss" she smiled.

That night, I had invited Reyna over to the Argo II. Although this wasn't part of Aphrodite's plan, I thought it'd be fun. We sat down on the (Diseased) couch.

"So what do you call this again?" she asked.

"It's called an Xbox 360" I told her.

"And what are we playing again?"

"It's called Call of Duty: MW3". So, she's never heard of this game in her life, she's never used an Xbox 360 controller ever! She is thirty and zero and this is the third round! I've played this game for a month, she's played this for ten minutes, and she is owning me! This whole Romantic moment just turned in to all-out war!

Hours later I finally started getting high scores. I finally noticed why my triumph was so easy. Reyna had fallen asleep on my shoulder. How did I not notice? Probably too distracted by this hardcore game. Oh well. I shut the system down and picked Reyna up bridal style. I carried her to the drop-down of the ship. But when I looked outside, Jupiter was not on my side. It was pouring, and I mean, freaken pouring! I really picked the wrong spot to land 50 foot ship. We were 100 yards from the barracks. Even with my good stamina and high speed, I can't see a meter in front of me. So I thought of the next best thing.

I placed Reyna in my gray metal works bed; I pulled up the covers to her chin. I smiled before retreating to the living room. Not before catching Percy and Annabeth making out on her bed.

"Seriously?" they didn't stop this time; Annabeth simply closed the door in my face. I shook my head before walking into the living room.

Reyan's PoV

I woke up in a strange room. It had red and orange flame designs on the walls. The bed I was in was made of pure metal except for the mattress. I looked out the window to find a raging storm of winds and rain. I slipped out of bed and into the closest room I could find. It was the living room. I searched the room to find Leo sleeping on the couch. I have to say, he did look good with nothing but a muscle shirt on. He stirred a bit before falling deeper into sleep. I smiled, kissed his forehead, then turned to return to bed. However something was holding onto my wrist. Leo had an iron grip on my wrist. Instead of fighting it, I knelt beside him and fell asleep.

**HEY GUYS, THIS CHAPTER TOOK A LONG TIME TO WRITE BECAUSE OF WRITERS BLOCK. SINCE I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING MORE TO SAY, YA. ALSO GUYS, PLEASE LEAVE A 'R.I.P.' IN THE REVIEWS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LOST SOMEONE IN THE BATMAN MASSACRE IN AURORA. THANKS! **


	7. Chapter 5

**Ok, last chapter is here guys. I bet you're wondering; "where the hell has he been?" I've been busy. First we went to my grandparents' house for my sister's birthday. I ended up staying the week. Then when I got home, "We're going camping!'' what the fuck mom? Went camping for five days, absolute hell. Then when we got home again, I got Minecraft for the Xbox. Kind of got distracted, such a great game! And now here I am! Beginning to write this story, which will probably be finished either tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. Oh, and guess what? I'm going to my grandparents on Wendsday (right now it's Sunday) that may have given you my position if you know Geography! Also I might be moving, to a town thirty minutes from where I live! But enough about me, let's see how Leo's doing :D**

"Am I sweating? I feel like I'm sweating" Leo pulled on the collar of his tux. Jason fixed Percy's tie, as Percy combed his hair.

"Damn, you guys seem calm, how are you calm?" Leo sputtered again. Jason and Percy looked over at him with confused looks.

"Leo, calm down" Jason placed his hands on his shoulders reassuringly. Leo whimpered a little before falling onto the couch.

"Leo, think of it this way, if you're not dancing with Reyna, someone else is" Percy asserted. That seemed to hit Leo deep. He sprung from the,

"Yeah, I can't let some jerk touching my Reyna!" Percy turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"_Your _Reyna?" he chuckled. Leo choked on his own words.

"I think it's time we head on over" Jason patted Leo on the shoulder.

Leo fiddled with the pieces of metal in his hand. While Percy and Jason had vibrant, assertive smiles on their faces, Leo's showed fear and grim. His stomach felt like moths were eating him from the inside out. He placed the pieces back into his coat pockets as they walked up to the arena. It had been decked out with lights, a DJ, and hundreds of well-dressed Romans, with the occasional Greek. When we reached the door, Annabeth ran up and hugged Percy. She had a sleek red satin dress, with a white bow tied in the middle. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun.

"You look wonderful" Percy commented. She smiled with glee as they walked off. Not too long after Piper had come to pick Jason up and I was left standing there.

"Leo" I heard. I turned to find… my gods. Reyna stepped up to me in the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen, although I haven't seen many in the first place.

"You look uhh, very, mmm, good…?" I sputtered. She had a confused look on her face before she continued smiling.

"Thank you, I guess", she held out her hand. "Want to dance?" I took her hand as we walked onto the dance floor.

"Does he know how to dance?" Percy questioned.

"Not well" Piper replied. The four of them nodded in mutual agreement. Apparently, since Leo never had it good with ladies, dancing was never something he came to fancy.

"Where are they going?"Annabeth wondered. Because sure enough, Leo and Reyna had begun running towards the exit of the building. "Quick, we can't lose them" Piper nodded. Both girls started running after the couple. Jason and Percy simply stared in confusion.

"Should we follow them?"

"Nah, its girl stuff" Percy complied. They both nodded as they took a sip from their beers.

I stared up at the full moon as we walked. When I looked to my side, I noticed it reflected Reyna's eyes and made them shine.

I still wondered why we had run out here. It felt like the right thing to do to the both of us. The scene did seem like a better scene than arena. We were walking hand in hand towards gods knows where. She pulled me through a garden of rainbows. Colours popped out from all directions, intoxicating my eyes. After years of working with machinery, it was nice to have a complete change of scenery.

After noticing my fascination with the multi-coloured flowers, Reyna slowed our pace to walking. She smiled as I plucked a few flowers here and there, observing them up close. Unlike machines, which were usually cold and lifeless, this was somewhat warm and felt like a friend to me. No one ever thought the happy go-lucky Leo Valdez could ever feel warmth through something as insignificant as, well, a flower. Sure you could colour metal, give it wonderful designs, but the fact that this was something created itself made me wonder.

Of course a flower can't be taken apart and studied through its mechanics.

I placed the flowers down, and pulled Reyna along as we continued walking. I'm sure if this is one thing that Camp Jupiter holds, the rest will be just as amazing.

We walked for another ten minutes before we came upon a convenient bench. We sat, Reyna resting her head on my shoulder. We both sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying the sights and sounds that the camp had to offer. The Little Tiber was calm, a sheet of glass really.

I felt something shift beside me. I looked over and noticed that Reyna was looking up at me.

"Are we having one of those cheesy moments?" I joked. She laughed a little bit. Leave it to me to take the perfect moment to get a girl to fall head over heels for you, and turn it into a practical joke. Although I enjoy the sense of pride, I can't help but wonder what would've happened if I hadn't interrupted that moment? That's when I felt it, a presence. As if somebody was watching us. Were we followed? Who would have any motive to follow us?

I turn to look over at a bush only a couple meters from me. I looked over to see if Reyna was watching, and when I confirmed she wasn't, I took aim. A small ball of fire materialized into my hand. I positioned it so it'd sail straight through the center of the bush.

Then I released.

It ripped right through the tangled leave, no problem. Even if that missed somebody, it'll still leave a burn. But, I still felt satisfied.

"What was that?" Reyna questioned beside me. I shook my head, telling her it was nothing, but she didn't look as satisfied as I had. None the less, she smiled kissed me on the lips, then began to relax her head against my shoulder and- Wait! Kissed me?

I turned to see her with a huge grin plastered on her face. "I've been wanting to do that for a while" she exclaimed. Trying to keep my composure, I kissed her again, and then said; "Me too".

We both laughed then shifted back into each other's embrace, her arms around my neck, whilst I rubbed her arm.

This was a scene I could go on forever with. The faint moonlight, the glassy lake, the blood dripping down from Reyna's neck…

**Last chapter and it's a cliffy! Go put that in your juice box and suck it!**


	8. Chapter 6

**You guys are so lucky I finished this story. Literally, I would've just left it as it is, she's dead, done. But, because of the latest review, I write one more chapter. It'd also be nice if you left a review on my other stories, even if you hated 'em. **

3rd Person:

Leo stared down in horror as Reyna slumped against the bench, totally life less. Leo heard a voice behind him, making him jump. Annabeth and Piper burst from the bushes, eyes locked on Reyna's limp body.

"We saw a knife, and it came from the bushes, and it hit Reyna, and-" Annabeth was cut short when Leo quickly dashed off towards the bush Annabeth had been pointing at. Noticing he'd been spotted, a tall, blonde man made his was towards the exit of New Rome. Leo thought he had heard Annabeth gasp behind him, but discouraged the matter for now.

His heart pumped as Leo paced himself so he could keep up. This wasn't easy however, the man, looking to be at least seventeen, was very muscular. He leaped over- _over_, the Little Tiber, and continued running. This predicament put Leo to a stop. However, that didn't stop his rage driven anger. He opened his tuxedo to reveal his multiple assortments of pockets. Reaching for the largest one, he yanked out his trusty hammer, and, to the best of his ability, chucked it towards the man. After being struck square on the head (Thank you, thank you) the man fell just as limp as Reyna, on the floor, two feet from the exit.

"Get up you worthless pice of shi-"

"Leo!" Annabeth and Piper came running over. She looked down at the man, and Leo swore he heard her mutter 'Oh Luke'.

"Who are you?" demanded Leo. 'Luke' spat in his face before saying; 'Kronos was only the beginning, Gaea will be here soon, and you will all share the same fate as your precious praetor', he then slumped his head back, and slowly dissolved into golden dust.

Leo sat on The Argo II, remembering the time he and Reyna spent together. The last few days had been like a Christmas present early, and just like that, it was taken away just as quickly. He tried busying himself with the Xbox, but it only brought back more memories of her. Every time he left the ship, he noticed more and more places he went with her.

"Leo, we can bring her back!" this was the one sentence Leo had responded to in days. His head shot up, then turned to Annabeth.

"How?' he questioned quickly.

"Chronos" she smiled. However Leo was one hundred percent confuzzled.

"Did you not risk your lives to kill that guy in New York?" he said. Annabeth sighed as if Leo should know this, which, of course, he didn't.

"Not _Kronos, _Chronos, the god of time" she explained. Leo still had mixed thoughts about this.

"How does this help bring Reyna back? Wouldn't we need someone like Thanatos?"

"No Leo, because we're going to find this god, and we're going to convince him to help us, by turning back time, and sending us into the past".

**Haha, guess what book I'm reading. I'll give you a hint, it's based on this Fanfiction.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Yeah, finished Mark of Athena! You know you want to read that book! It was an excellent book! Jelly? Yeah, that's right; I said jelly, that's how we do stuff down here in Canada! And I'm sorry this took so long guys, it's hard to write when people are yelling at each other 24/7, and it's seriously messing with me **

Leo had opposed to Percy accompanying them, but he insisted on being with Annabeth on this quest. Reluctantly, he agreed. Of course this had all been dealt with after the great commotion. New Rome's praetor dead, and the murderer of Greek heritage. This sent Octavian into a rage. He spat curses, blamed innocents, and even threatened death. Annabeth tried many a-times to convince him that the murderer was indeed of Greek heritage, but not of their camp, at least, not anymore.

Luke Castellan, she had called him. Apparently played a great role in their war against Kronos, only not with them. This calmed Octavian only the slightest. He still wanted some kind of revenge against the Greeks. This didn't affect Leo's quest, however. Octavian objected again and again, to the extent of Leo knocking him unconscious.

He's still out cold now, as Leo, Annabeth and Percy lift off of New Rome. They sailed over roads, waters, and fields. They were given a three day deadline, as to not disturb the quest they came for in the first place. So, Leo pushed the Argo II at full speed, stopping only for refueling.

"Leo, maybe you should get some rest, I'll take over for now," Annabeth suggested. Leo's expression stayed solemn and focused. Annabeth sighed and went down decks. Chronos was supposedly resigning on mount Olympus for the year. It would take a day to get there, and then an extra day to get back.

Annabeth surfed Daedalus' laptop for a few hours. Percy came by, attempting to draw Annabeth out of her room, but she shooed him off. She was searching every piece of info on Chronos.

The Argo II was set to arrive on Mount Olympus in an hour. Leo was constantly slipping into a restful sleep.

"Leo, maybe you should get some sleep, you're going to need all your strength to go up against the gods of Mount Olympus, I would know," Percy insisted.

"No thanks," Leo replied plainly. Percy shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Annabeth.

"He still refuses to leave the dashboard," Percy whispered. Annabeth nodded. She knew he wasn't going to eat, sleep, bathe, do anything, until they found Chronos and saved Reyna. Having known the girl for only a little time, Annabeth could relate to Leo. After she and Percy had finally gotten together, he was suddenly gone. She and Piper had observed (stalked) them from the bushes, and Leo was obviously going to admit his love. Then she dies.

Leo nearly killed Luke the second he finished speaking, telling them about Gaea. And now Annabeth could only imagine what would happen if Leo was refused the audience of Chronos. Hephaestus was going to be there, so Annabeth hoped he would be able to control his son. Annabeth doubted, last she remembered, Hephaestus was timid and never liked fighting, unlike Ares.

The trip alone, however, threw Annabeth off. No attacks. Obviously, yes this was a good thing, but odd. Three demigods should be enough to attract even the smallest monster. The ship was designed to throw off any monster, though, still…

Annabeth thought to rather not to stray onto thoughts like that. She had to focus on the quest at hand. It worried her; sure she wanted to bring Reyna back for Leo, but also for Greece. The only witnesses of her death were Greek, and the supposed murderer was, you guessed it, Greek. Things were obviously not looking good.

"Ten minutes" said Leo, solemnly. Annabeth looked up at him, hoping to find at least a hint of happiness; none. He kept his face solemn and hid eyes focused on are now visible location; Olympus.

Annabeth couldn't wait to see it; after all, she designed it. She had left just before it was finished.

The coin weighed down in her pocket again. (This is from the MOA itself) The quest her mother had designed for Annabeth weighed down on her. The Athena Parthenos. Lost for centuries, and now to be found by one daughter of Athena. It wasn't the thought of not finding it, it was the thought of what was guarding it. Of course there was only one thing that could stop any of Athena's children-

"We're here" Leo's voice awoke Annabeth from her frightful trance. Technically they weren't 'here' they were atop the Empire State building. Once they entered the elevator, Annabeth pushed the top button. Corny elevator music played as the three of them stood there in awkward silence. It then opened up to the golden streets of Mount Olympus. Annabeth constantly pointed out various buildings or statues she designed herself.

"That one, oh and that one, now that one was tricky but-," it went on and on. People stared and pointed as they passed by. Most demigods weren't seen on Olympus without some sort of invitation. Annabeth had just noticed they simply strode in unannounced, which obviously didn't look good.

This obviously didn't faze Leo, though. He marched straight up to the council hall, and Annabeth wondered how he knew where he was going. The desk man stared down at them.

"Appointment?" he asked.

"Uh, were here to-,"

"We want to see Chronos," Leo stated. The desk man's expression didn't falter.

"Uh-huh, you think I'm just going to let you walk right in?" the man chuckled. At that moment an elderly man walked into the circular hall.

"No, no they're with me," he rasped. They all looked at him uncertainly. "Well come along then," he motioned for them to follow him. He flung open the _giant _doors of the council hall.

"So, how can I help thee?" he turned.

Leo walked forward, "We need your help to save our world."

**I'm sorry, things are getting pretty depressing in my house. My sister and mother have been fighting for at least an hour and a half, and I don't think it'll stop anytime soon **


	10. News 2

s/5974217/1/Say-Goodbye

Guys (and girls) go to this link and spam the review box for an update, if it reaches thirty reviews from my beautiful beauties, I will have a five page update by 10:00 A.M. New York time, if not, it will be released at a later date, help the cause, go review!


	11. Chapter 8

"Hey, get up," a voice said. The voice grabbed me and pulled from the void that engulfed. Light poured through my eyes, sounds and smells returning to my senses. It was then I noticed the voice was feminine, soft yet brute, somehow.

With the returning senses, I felt something. The ground; cement, wet, it was raining. Ringing in my ears started to lessen.

"I said get up," the voice barked now; commanded. My eyes lifted open, slowly. Something came into view, like copper, mixing with the black sky of night.

Night, it was night out. Someone kneeled above me, a girl.

"Reyna," I murmured. Indeed, above me was the goddess of Rome herself. Her raven hair tied in a braid over her right shoulder.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

Oh, right, time travel. Chronos had done it, but I guess I forgot to mention _how _far back, exactly. Apparently I was going to have to play this out until I learn what era I'm in.

"Duh-uh, who doesn't," I replied, as smooth as possible. She eyed me suspiciously. My head and legs hurt; apparently time travel had paid its toll.

"Could I- uh, could I have some help up?" I asked. She sighed before offering me her hand. I latched on and yanked myself. However, I fell back as fast as I had gotten up. Pain surged through my leg, and I suppressed a cry of pain.

_Not in front of the girl _I thought. This time, I pulled myself up.

"Are you ok?" she questioned, studying me. I nodded, then began to walk (limp) forwards. She watched me as we walked_, _it was unsettling.

I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go to the ship, as it hadn't arrived. I couldn't go to any of the barracks, seeing as how no one knew me.

"So what barrack do you reside in?" Reyna finally turned away, striding forward. Yup, right on cue.

"Um, I'm sort of new, you could say" I chuckled. It hurt my rib cage. She looked back at me, as if to decide I was enemy or ally. I wasn't surprised, Reyna was never the rust worthy type, and I wonder how I had gotten this far. She wasn't about to let me out of her sights. A distraction would suffice, if a distraction could be made.

Turning away from her, I tried to light a fire in my hand, but to no avail. Any tiny spark I could muster was put out by the rain.

"Damn you Zeus," I muttered under my breath. A loud clap of thunder, followed by a few flashes of lightning streaked the sky. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Reyna recoil at the sky's intrusion. I simply kept on walking (limping) my way towards a distraction. Nothing came into sight.

"So where _do_ you live?" Reyna asked. I studied the surroundings, trying to pick out a possible homestead for myself.

"A ship," I reluctantly replied. She again eyed me. "It's suspended high enough above New Rome no one can see it," I told her. It was the best thing I could think of at the moment. She was springing these questions on me faster than my brain could process answers!

I quickly turned and dashed towards a darkened alley. I had to lose her for the time being. My legs felt like they were being melted by the heat of Hades. I continued, nonetheless, latching myself onto a ladder going up to a roof.

"Hey! Stop!" Reyna yelled behind me. Using the energy I had, I melted the metal, allowing the bottom half of the ladder to drop. Reyna quickly jumped and grabbed the last bar still suspended. As she struggled to pull herself up, I crawled on top the building. I pulled the one thing I needed from one of the pockets on my belt; ambrosia. I ate it down, and stood, allowing the warm sensation to spread. I began to run as fast as I could.

Of course any normal person would think that there's nowhere to go, I'm stuck.

A demigod would think that I could just hop from building to building, no problem. However, there were no buildings in range at the moment. And of course, with my luck, Reyna had managed to pull herself atop the roof. She drew her sword and walked steadily towards me.

And now is the time to tell you what I'd do at this kind of moment. I picked up the nearest weapon I could find (a pipe) and stood my ground. Reyna laughed at my gesture.

So I threw the pipe. After having seared the pipe to an intense heat, and muttering 'sorry Reyna' to myself, I threw it at her legs. She quickly jumped out of the way, but with the few moments I had of her not watching me, I jumped…

…Over the side into a dumpster. It smelled of rotten banana, and sour milk, but it was a safe haven.

I threw myself over the side and fell onto the wet pavement once again. Forcing my legs to work, I got up and began to run as fast as gravity would let me.

I groaned as I awoke that morning. After running for ten minutes that night, I had stopped to rest in a pile of boxes in an alley. Guess I overslept.

I heard a lot of hustle and bustle on the streets. People in groups of tens to twenties were all heading in one direction. I lazily pulled myself up and followed. After walking for five minutes, I reached the one place I really didn't want to be; the landing of the Argo II.

"Shit," I said to myself. The occupants were already de-boarding, Jason leading.

At that moment, everything froze. Jason stood completely still, and the crowd of New Rome remained silent and stationary. A bright streak of lightning then smashed the stone walk ways. A circle, no more than a meter in diameter shined where the lightning had struck. An old man stood in the shining circle.

"Chronos?" I asked.

"Ah, hello my boy, just came to brush up a few things," he said, walking past me. Chronos boarded the ship, and then returned with ME under his arm. I was like a plank, completely stiff, as Chronos carried me like a package.

"Thought this might help you're quest," he said. "A direct request from Hera, actually. She's clever, that one, reminds me of my youth," the raggedy old man placed himself back into the circle. He waved; yelling 'good luck' then vanished. Slowly, everything began to start up again.

"You!" someone yelled. I turned to see Reyna shoving through the crowd towards me. Just as she was about to draw her sword, I said: "It's a marvel isn't it?"

She looked at me, confused. "What?" she said.

"It's a marvel, the ship. I admire the engineer who built it," I replied. She pushed her blade back into her sheath.

"I have to go, but I want you to know that I am watching you," she returned to the crowd.

She's watching me? Isn't that what I dreamed about? I guess, but, rather not in this sense. This was also going to make it hard to move around. The ball thing is in ten days, that's when Luke is going to try and assassinate her. I had made it easy for him last time, bringing Reyna out in the open. But now, she's probably going to be somewhere important, with plenty of eyes on her. It still makes you wonder how he got through the security of New Rome. But that won't matter so long as he dies in the end.

I looked around, trying to find something to pass the time. I remember that there is a war game tonight. That'll be fun, especially if you're a guy who can predict the future! Nonetheless, keeping a low profile would be best in this situation.

"I'm gonna go get some pancakes," I proclaimed. And that I did; a five stack with butter, blueberries, chocolate chips and maple syrup. It was there I saw Reyna sitting on a bar stool eating a six stack. As creepy as this may sound, I watched intently. It's both amazing and demeaning how she out does me in most masculine ways.

"I guess you weren't lying when you said you'd follow me," I said with a smirk. She spun on the bar stool to face me, a completely solemn expression.

"Is there something wrong with wanting pancakes at ten A.M.?" she asked.

"I guess not," I said. She nodded, then walked out the door. I chuckled to myself, realizing that I can't figure out if she has changed or hasn't changed. Of course she hasn't changed because I'm in the past, but I noticed that perhaps she did change. Like the first time we did this, she was nicer. And now I'm restarting, like having died on a high level and am restarting at the beginning. But of course, I'm able to anticipate what's to come.

I got up, and walked out myself.

It was a bright day, contrary to the bleak night yesterday. I saw Reyna sitting on a park bench, petting her two little monster dogs. I thought of walking over and making a move, but acted against it. I'm cockier now, having got her once, I'm assuming I can do it again.

I did wonder if this quest might affect the future completely. Like one of those things where the slightest action can change the future drastically. I probably should've gotten more information on this time travel deal before actually going through with it. Although after uttering the words 'save the world' I was immediately sent here. Obviously he thought sending Percy and Annabeth with me was too much trouble. Although at least letting me say goodbye would have been a nice gesture.

Then I noticed something. Extreme Paintball. I remember that, supposedly our first date, at least to me. Those bruises were there for at least a few days. Actually, I lifted my shirt and, sure enough, they're still there. Oh well, couldn't hurt to play another round. But, as I made my way for the entrance, I bumped into something. Reyna stepped back a few steps, then looked at me.

"You're not seriously considering entering this arena are you?"

"Yeah, I've played before" I retorted. She rolled her eyes, and walked in. I followed, thinking that this was going to be a good game.

The infirmary was a hell of a place. They used something similar to ambrosia, but not quite the same. The doctor told me I only had a few minor fractures that can be mended no problem. I'd have to rest for a couple days though.

I groaned, a cold feeling coursing through my body. This was the ambrosia they used. It worked, but it was like a painkiller. It dulled my senses. The room started to spin slightly, my arms felt as heavy as steel. My eye lids tried to close like automatic door with a jam. I tried holding them open as long as I could. But after a few minutes, I gave in, and let the sweet serenity of darkness engulf me.

**Thank you for waiting so long. **


End file.
